


How does a moment last forever?

by swanfireism



Series: Ducktales [1]
Category: Darkw, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: It has been twelve years.Twelve years since the Spear Of Selene incident.And two years since the triplets entered McDuck manor.Now something was afoot that may shake the very core of what Scrooge has tried to rebuilt.OrA story were Della Duck returns from the moon!Cliche I know





	How does a moment last forever?

It has been twelve years. 

Twelve years since the Spear Of Selene incident.

And two years since the triplets entered McDuck manor.

Now something was afoot that may shake the very core of what Scrooge has tried to rebuilt.

has been twelve years. 

Twelve years since the Spear Of Selene incident.

And two years since the triplets entered McDuck manor.

Now something was afoot that may shake the very core of what Scrooge has tried to rebuilt.

He got a call in the middle of the night ago.

_"Uncle Scrooge?" The voice had asked._

_"Della? How?" Scrooge frowned suddenly wide awake._

_"I. The moon. I've survived on it. I think I'm in St. Canrd I'm not sure." There was a pause. "Yeah St. Canrd."_

_"I'll come get you." Scrooge said._

_"You will?"_

_"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can. Glad ta have ya back Della."_

Now Scrooge was making good on that promise. He said he was going somewhere alone and will fill them in when he got back.

Honestly part of him thought it was a trick.

But when he stepped of the plane he knew that it was real when he was almost brought to the floor by a ball of energy.

In that moment he knew it was real. Hi niece was home.

* * *

It took roughly two days to get back to McDuck manor.

 Della was about to ask for her boys when he heard one.

 "Webby we talked about this." The one in a red shirt and hat was running backwards.

"There is no base." Webby declared as she shot at the red one.

He got to the end of the stairs and out came the other.

"Good thing it was an ambush!" The declared all shooting at her.

Webby gave a startled yelp as she tried dodging but failed.

Della couldn't help but giggle drawing all attention to her.

The boys eyes widened see there mother standing therm

Della opened her arms for her little ducks. The all drooped the nurf guns and ran to hug her.

There was just silence as they all hugged her and she hugged them.

The red one was the one to spoke first.

"We thought you were gone forever." 

"Ducks never give up." Della pulled back. 

"I'm Hubert." He said for once using his real name. "I go by Huey."

"In Dewford." Dewey said.

"I'm Louie. The one with a stupid name."

Della chuckled. "Nice to finally get to meet you." She said.

Della smiles before hearing her name again. She looked and saw Donald.

She stood up and went to him.

"I'm sorry." Both ducks said stunning the other.

"Why are you apologizing?" Again at the same time making the both laughed.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Donald said.

"I should've listened." 

Della hugged her twin. Everything finally seemed right and she knew she was home where she was loved.


End file.
